Oh, Baby!
by MsWriterTee
Summary: In this sequel to Staying Alive, Joss and John Reese are having a baby. Straight up Careese angst-free fluffiness! Having some fun with this wonderful pair and their arriving bundle of joy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: On their one year wedding anniversary, Joss told John she was pregnant. In 'Oh, Baby!' we get to experience a pregnant Careese. I don't know how long this story will be. I'm playing it by ear.**

* * *

"I can't get over this."

Joss brushed her fingers through John's hair as he continued to kiss and stroke her stomach. In the two hours since she told him about the pregnancy, he has been a man rapt in awe of the fact they had created a life together. His head had practically become attached to her belly as they sat on the sofa in their living room. She knew he would be happy, but there was no measure for the utter glee he felt. "I'm pretty stunned myself, John," she answered.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it through these next seven months. I feel like a kid waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve. You know he's coming, but he just can't get here fast enough."

"You are really excited."

"Oh, Joss, I can scarcely explain it. Meeting and marrying you, getting a great son in Taylor, and a fantastic little granddaughter in Nikki, I never imagined I would ever be so fortunate. I was almost afraid to even dream of it, but you made me want those things. And when I thought I'd lost you forever, nothing mattered. Life didn't matter, because my life was over. All I had day and night was limitless regret. I felt as dead as you were to me. But I got a miracle. A chance to make things right." He pressed another kiss to her stomach and then sat beside her on the couch. "Look at us now! Celebrating our first wedding anniversary and expecting a baby. We're having a baby. It blows my mind in the most amazing way."

"When I think of the fact our son or daughter is going to be over a year younger than his or her niece, that blows my mind," Joss said laughing. "Oh, my gosh. Taylor's in college with a baby of his own, and we're having a baby. God has a sense of humor."

John kissed her neck as he rubbed her tummy. "This is a blessing, Joss."

"I know." She laced her fingers with his. "We're having a baby, John."

"We are having a baby!"

* * *

John barely got a wink of sleep the night before. Today he and Joss would find out the sex of their baby, if the baby cooperates, and he was anxious to know. He didn't have a preference. With Taylor and Nikki, he had both options covered, although a part of him wanted a girl. The idea of having a little Joss thrilled him. More than anything, he wanted a healthy baby. So far the pregnancy had been progressing extremely well. The first time he felt the baby kick, he could've soared as high as the floats at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Joss had an AFP blood test performed at her last prenatal appointment, a month before, and they would also get those results today. John expected nothing but good news. Had the test results been bad, they'd have heard something by now.

The obstetrician, Dr. Josie Conklin, had come highly recommended by Angie and David. She had relocated from Llanview, Pennsylvania about six years earlier, and was in extremely high demand. John wanted to be surprised when the booked solid doctor managed to get an immediate opening for their first prenatal appointment one hour after being told by the medical office assistant that the doctor couldn't accommodate them, but Godfather Finch could make things happen. About four months later, John still didn't know exactly what Harold had done, but he was grateful.

"How are we feeling today?" asked Dr. Conklin as she stepped into the exam room with Joss's file. The sixty-something doctor looked at least a decade younger than her years suggested. John thought she resembled Diahann Carroll.

"Anxious," Joss answered, squeezing John's hand. "So, how is everything?"

"Everything is wonderful. With late in life pregnancies, us doctors tend to be extra vigilant, and your quad numbers were all normal."

Joss nodded. "That's good."

"It is. You're having a very healthy pregnancy. The previous sonograms all looked fine and the baby's heartbeat has been strong."

"So, no amniocentesis?"

"Though a very effective tool, it's unnecessary for you. Had the AFP come back abnormal, then I would've recommended the amnio, but the risks far outweigh the benefits for you, Jocelyn. I expect everything to continue to go swimmingly." Dr. Conklin clasped her hands. "Now, are we ready to see if someone is going to be an exhibitionist today?"

"Yes!" Joss and John answered enthusiastically.

"This one tossed and turned all night long," Joss said, motioning her thumb at John.

"We have 18 more weeks to go," John explained. "Today is a milestone for us, so I'm excited. I admit it."

"Do we have a preference?" Dr. Conklin asked, moving to the ultrasound machine.

"Just a healthy baby," Joss answered. "I know that's trite, but it's the truth."

"All signs point to that happening, so we're not leaning in any particular direction in regard to the baby's sex?"

"Well…" Joss glanced at John. "We have our little granddaughter now, and I think it would be great if John got to raise a little boy.

"A son? I was actually thinking a little you would be amazing."

"One of you will definitely get your wish," said Dr. Conklin. "Let's find out whom."

Joss pushed down her pants and lifted her shirt as the doctor retrieved the jelly from the warmer. "Okay, let's do this," she said.

All eyes focused on the monitor. A couple of moments later Dr. Conklin chuckled. "Well, this baby is definitely not feeling shy today."

"Is our child... Is that a thumbs-up, Doctor?" Joss questioned, her eyes fixed on the monitor.

"That's my guess, yes."

John pressed a kiss to Joss's cheek as his chest inflated like a hot-air balloon. He didn't have to be a doctor or ultrasound technician to read this screen. "That's my boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and PMs. I really appreciate it! I'm having so much fun with this story, and I hope you readers are enjoying it as much as I.**

* * *

"It's been seven months, and I still can't get used to this."

"Taylor," Joss said with a groan, beyond ticked with her son's mantra. She'd heard his spiel so many times that she could recite it by heart, and that was not a good thing. The fact he was eating one of her nectarines and had one of her apples in the other hand wasn't helping. She was retaining water, her back hurt, all traces of her once svelte figure disappeared months prior, and she had to deal with Taylor's unsolicited opinion. Not a good combination. Although, being in the midst of one of John's heavenly foot massages greatly enhanced her dour demeanor and turned her on something fierce.

"I see your stomach, I've felt the baby move, and I still can't believe you're pregnant. I mean, I can believe it, but I _can't_ believe it." He polished up the nectarine and tossed the pit in the nearby waste can.

"Give it a rest, Taylor," John remarked, glancing at the young man for a moment before returning his attention to his Joss's swollen feet.

"I wish I could."

John flashed Taylor his look. "You can," he said.

"Oh, Mr. Badass, once you've been seen wiping the dirty backside of a baby girl, your death stare sorta loses its impact."

Joss chuckled, both amused by the truth in her son's words, John had become blissfully domesticated, and humored by the fact her dangerous husband could be perceived as a pussycat. She likened it to someone wanting to pet a lion because it appeared docile. Some things you just didn't do. Only family could get away with saying something like that to John, and the look he shot Taylor said as much.

"Seriously, it's mind-blowing," Taylor continued. "My mom is having a baby. My daughter is going to have an uncle younger than she is. What in the world?" Taylor shook his head. "I get you guys are newlyweds, but…" He shivered. "Thinking you're getting busy is one thing, but knowing it happened with visual proof." He bristled. "Ick!"

"Go home, T," Joss said.

"This is my home, Ma." Taylor polished the apple on his shirt and took a big bite.

"Your apartment," John clarified. "The place you moved into last week, remember?"

"The apartment is my dwelling, John. This is home," he said, extending his arms. "At least that's what you guys said when you moved into this ritzy brownstone last year."

"I remember that," Joss replied. "I also recall you insisting it would be practical for you to have your own place, because somehow the baby would interfere with your study habits and raising Nikki."

"Not interfere, Mom, make things more challenging. I'm a full time student, I have to study, and a newborn interrupting my sleep patterns, not to mention what it would do to Nicole's schedule, would just be a little too hard. Don't worry, you'll still see us all the time. I'm here now, helping to commemorate your last official day of work before baby brother makes his debut, you guys have to find a name for this kid, and Lauren's always going on about how this pregnancy is just so sweet, but whatever." He rolled his eyes and ate more of the apple.

"Weren't you leaving?"

"No, Ma, I wasn't, but I know when I'm being dismissed." Taylor laughed. "I'm just having fun with you guys. In a few more weeks, I'm going to have a little brother, and I'm happy about that, if not a little freaked out. And lucky for him, he's not going have to deal with the stigma of being a sophomore in college and having a newborn sibling, compliments of his mother. See, I'm looking at the bright side. Plus, it's better this happened for me in college than high school. I would've never been able to live it down. My mom still doing it." He shivered deeply. "Ew." Taylor was still trembling when he disappeared out the front door.

"He thinks it's disgusting now, wait till he pops up here thirty-five years from now and finds me naked and chasing behind you with a walker." John dragged his thumbs down the arch of each foot. Joss moaned. That felt incredible. Between John's voice and his hands, he could bring her to orgasm without ever undressing. "The joke's going to be on him."

"That's some amazing imagery," Joss said with a laugh, "but thirty-five years from now, hand-holding will seem like an orgy."

"Holding your hand always gives me a thrill, but as long as I have a pulse, I'm going to want you. That's whether I'm forty-five or one-hundred and five. I'll be a humping geriatric SOB." John snickered. "And I'm laughing, but I'm serious."

Joss scoffed. "That's what's scary." She nudged him with her foot and discovered she wasn't the only one affected by his massage. "You're going to be a dirty old man!"

"I'm going to be _your_ dirty old man." He kissed her feet. "How does your back feel?"

"Not great." She said, trying to get comfortable on the couch. Much to John's chagrin, she had been willing to work right up to delivery, but her captain had assigned her desk duty at the beginning of her eighth month and she'd grown tired of sitting at her desk, so she applied for early maternity leave. "It's been worse, but it's been tons better, too."

"Let's go to the bedroom. I'll give you a back massage."

Joss's lady parts tingled. John's massages had a way of turning her whole body into one big erogenous zone. If she could run, she would've made tracks to their master suite. "A massage sounds wonderful."

"I was hoping you would say that," John said, standing from the sofa and carrying her to their room.

* * *

John pressed a kiss to Joss's shoulder as he spooned against her. She purred like a contented kitty. He'd heard that sound a lot over the past few weeks. Joss's food cravings hadn't been too unusual, lots of fruit for the most part, but her libido had been raging out of control, and he loved it. When she first started showing, he'd become hesitant about making love with her. He'd read tons of books and knew sex during pregnancy was perfectly fine unless otherwise instructed by the doctor, but his above average endowment made him concerned about hurting Joss and the baby. Joss straightened him out PDQ. _"John, it's a penis, not a baseball bat. You won't bludgeon the baby and me."_ He laughed at the recollection.

"What are you laughing about? And, please, don't say me. I don't think my self-esteem could take it."

He propped his chin on your shoulder and gazed into her lovely face. The pregnancy had her face fuller and she was more beautiful than ever. "Why would I be laughing at you?" he asked.

"Because I'm fat."

"No, Joss, you're pregnant, but -"

"Even if I weighed a thousand pounds, you'd still only have eyes for me. I know."

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "Actually, I was laughing about the memory of Little John not being a baseball bat. Remember that?"

"Do I?" Joss laughed. "You have a very impressive package, but…"

"But?" He repeated. There was no place for a but when it came to LJ.

"I never worry about you hurting me. Have I gotten a little achy, for sure, but it's the best ache in the world. You are all about pleasing me and loving me, and you are very good at both. And considering my current physical condition, it's also a good thing you are so imaginative." Joss flipped from her side to her back and stroked his cheek. "Your TLC is the best medicine in the world. I feel wonderful."

"I aim to please." He chuckled. "No pun intended." He kissed her deeply and dusted feathery soft kisses to her neck. "Now that you're fully massaged and sated, let's give coming up with a name for our little boy another shot."

"Yes, and since Little John is definitely not a go..."

"Definitely not, that name is already taken."

"Still, I would love for our son to be honored with your name." Joss paused. "I met, fell in love with, and married John Reese, but the man John Reese was born Steven Jacob Davis. What if we name our son Davis? He'll be Davie. Are you okay with that?"

John smiled. His wife was as bright as she was beautiful. "I'm okay with it," he said with a nod. "I like that a lot. Since you are doing all the hard work in this production, our little boy should be named after you, too."

"Jocelyn?" she quipped.

"No." John chuckled. "I was thinking Davis Taylor. It will definitely make Anna happy, and we'll keep your maiden name going. So, have we come up with a name?"

"We've come up with a name. Davis Taylor Reese it is."

John closed his hand around Joss's belly. The baby kicked enthusiastically. "I think he likes it." He kissed her stomach. "We'll be seeing you soon, Davie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is the latest installment. Thanks for all the reviews, likes, and favorites, they are appreciated!**

* * *

"He-he-hoo. He-he-hoo." John sighed. This wasn't going well. "We're supposed to be doing this together, Joss. Practicing our breathing."

"We already know how to breathe," Joss remarked. "We don't need practice."

"It's to help keep you calm and relaxed during the delivery."

"John, it's called labor. It won't be calming or relaxing, no matter how I breathe. Remember the Braxton Hicks from a few weeks ago? Breathing didn't really help. Taylor coming six weeks early didn't allow for the studying of Lamaze, so I went into it the classes with an open mind, but call me a skeptic." She gazed down at her belly. "He's overdue." Joss sighed deeply. "Davie, why won't you come out? Your nursery is ready, you have all these great clothes, and your daddy has a veritable stuffed animal zoo for you." John chuckled. He'd definitely gone a little overboard with the stuffed toys. Nikki loved hers, and he felt confident Davie would feel the same. "Come out and enjoy all the things waiting for you, sweetie."

"It's just been two days." John moved from the edge of the bed and joined Joss against the headboard. "You saw Dr. Conklin yesterday, everything is fine. Davie just wants to make a grand entrance on his own time."

"I remember how anxious you were in the beginning, how are you so calm now when he's supposed to be here?"

"Because I know he's coming. Don't get me wrong, I am ready to meet this little guy, but the long wait is over." John placed his hand on her stomach. Davie had been more active than usual. If he'd make his way into the world, he'd discover he had way more room out here than in there. "Truth be told, I'm a little nervous." Hell, he was scared to death. "This little person is going to be our responsibility. He's going to depend on us for everything. Taylor was practically an adult when I became a part of his life, but this is going to be very different. The closer we get to your delivery, the more daunting this becomes."

"I've seen you with Taylor and Nikki, and you have an innate paternal instinct. It's like breathing for you," she said with a laugh. "You're already an amazing father, so Davie being here won't change that. It will just make you better." Joss linked her fingers with his and brought his hand to her lips. "You are good at everything. I'd even go so far as to say masterful."

His quiescent manhood sprang to attention. "Masterful, huh?"

"Yep." She dragged her fingertip against the opening of his light blue polo shirt. "Now, if you want to practice breathing, we could do that, but I think we can come up with more creative ways to while away the afternoon and get Davie debut-ready."

A litany of options he'd read in books and on blogs came to mind. Not that he had to do any real thinking to know what his beloved Joss had intimated, they tended to think alike. The walk to the Indian restaurant a few blocks away for a spicy bite of lunch would have to wait. "I have a few ideas," he said with a smile, leaning forward and claiming her lips with his.

* * *

 _ **Twelve hours later…**_

Joss grunted as she shifted in bed. Comfort while sleeping had become a foreign concept just over a month ago, but between Davie's constant movements and her aching back, tonight had been exceptionally difficult. Her trek to the bathroom every twenty minutes wasn't helping matters. She rubbed her tummy as she swung her legs off the bed to make yet another trip to the en suite. "Davie, why won't you give Mommy a break and see how beautiful the world is, huh?" The moment she got to her feet, a sudden gush of fluid drenched the floor. It seemed DDI, Davie's Debut Initiatives, had worked. Sex, long walks, spicy foods, and warm baths weren't just old wives' tales for inducing labor. "John, sweetheart, wake up."

He mumbled incoherently, but stayed under the covers. He wasn't a heavy sleeper, but when he was extra tired, she had to put more emphasis on waking him.

"JOHN!"

He shot upright, twisting on the bedside lamp. "What's wrong?"

"It's time," she explained, blinking her stinging eyes from the sudden light. "My water broke."

"Your water broke?" He hopped out of bed. "What should I do?"

"Take me to the hospital." Joss grimaced. The slight cramping she'd been experiencing the last few hours suddenly becoming way more obvious and intense.

"Right." John grabbed his keys off the dresser and raced out the room in the matching black bottoms to her silk pajama shirt. A few moments later he returned. "I forgot my shoes," he said, stepping into his sneakers and then rushing out again.

"John!"

"I can't talk now, Joss, I'm rushing you to the hos- Damn!" John returned to the room. "Joss, honey, I'm sorry," he said, making his way to her side, his breathing erratic.

"Take a breath, okay?" He nodded, drawing deep, steadying breaths. "You better?" she asked about a minute later.

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Honestly?

"Always."

"I'm a little uncomfortable." John winced as he caressed her cheek. "But I'm ready for this. I'm ready."

He nodded. "Me, too."

"Let's get dressed and then get to the hospital."

"Right!"

* * *

 _ **Three hours later…**_

It amazed John at the speed everything was happening. Yesterday, Joss had been bemoaning Davie's tardiness, and now she was groaning loudly in the midst of active labor. The wondrous results of DDI. "…Seven, eight, nine, ten," John counted while Joss held tightly to his hand and pushed through another contraction. "Take a breath." Joss drew a deep breath. "Let's go again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Relax now, Joss," Dr. Conklin instructed. "With the next contraction, I want you bear down and push as hard as you can, okay?" The doctor tapped Joss's knee. "It's almost over."

"Thank God," Joss whispered, collapsing against the table.

"You're doing so well, Joss." John wiped her brow and offered her a spoonful of ice chips that she readily accepted. Kissing her hand, he looked toward the mirror angled perfectly with the delivery table. "I can see his head. He's almost here."

"And getting closer," Joss said, tightening her grip on his hand as the fetal monitor started beeping. "Here comes another one."

Ten minutes later, the strong cries of a baby boy filled the room and Dr. Conklin placed a filmy, squirming bundle on Joss's chest. "Your Davie is absolutely beautiful."

Joss sniffled. "Happy birthday, Davis Taylor Reese," she said, kissing the baby's forehead. Davie's eyes fluttered opened, displaying a dazzling shade of light blue. "I am so happy to meet you."

"Wow." John wanted to be strong, he thought he would be, but there was no stopping the tears as he watched his son emerge into the world. He'd been in awe of Joss from the beginning, but what he felt for her in this moment... He kissed her long and deep. "I love you so much," he said through the knot in his throat. "Thank you."

"I love you, too." She smoothed the tears from his eyes. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For making me the luckiest and happiest man in the world." He pressed a kiss to Davie's tiny fist. "You did really great, Joss.

"You know, you had a hand in making this moment happen."

"But you did all the hard work." John memorized every facet of Davie's little body as he brushed his finger against the fine dark hair covering his head. Ten fingers and toes, Joss's chin. John smiled. He even had the same dimples on his bottom as Joss. And maybe he was just being a proud father, but John could swear Davie looked an awful lot like him.

"He has my chin, and his blue eyes might eventually turn brown, but our son is the spitting image of you, John Reese," Joss said, seemingly reading his mind.

"I think so, too." John's face hurt from smiling. "He is so perfect."

"He is pretty amazing, isn't he?"

"He is." John kissed Davie's cheek.

"The cord is clamped, you want to do the honors, Dad?" said Dr. Conklin, extending the umbilical cord scissors.

"Absolutely."

After John cut the cord, the nurse weighed, measured, and ran the standard tests on Davie, while the doctor and Joss completed the final stages of delivery. Forty minutes later, a freshly bathed and swaddled Davie was returned to Joss's arms and nursed for the first time. The baby latched on quickly and suckled hungrily. Weighing an ounce shy of eight pounds and 22 inches long, Davie was a big boy, and demanded his nourishment.

Following the feeding, John burped the baby and settled into the rocking chair with him while Joss got some much-earned sleep. "We're going to have a little Daddy and Davie time." He gazed lovingly into his son's wide-open eyes, his heart full of pride, as he gently rocked him. "The sun is just coming up, and New York is welcoming a brand new day. Sorta like the three of us. You've been a part of this great, wide world for over an hour now, and I still can't believe you're here in my arms." Davie's curled little hand tightened around John's pinky finger. "I've done some things I'm not proud of, Son, but I've also managed to do some pretty great things, too." Careful to support Davie's head, John turned the baby to Joss's sleeping form. "That gorgeous lady over there, Mommy, you know her, marrying her was the best thing. Mommy gave me your big brother, Taylor, who gave me your niece, Nikki. That's right, you're already an uncle. And then Mommy gave me you. She gave me reasons to want, to care, and to love. Now, I can't promise to not do something that will embarrass you in front of your friends, but on this day, September 23, 2015, I can promise to always love you and to raise you with the knowledge that there is nothing you can't ever come to me with or for. You are my dream come true, Davie, and you can always count on me."

A big, wide yawn stretched Davie's mouth. John laughed. "You're not impressed, are you?" he said, as the baby's eyes closed. He nestled Davie closer in his arms and shut his heavy eyes. "I'll follow your cue.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a little longer than I expected, but the 'Daddy and Davie' scene wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to add it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not going to get Daddy this time. I just know you won't," John said as he started changing Davie's diaper. Joss looked on, stifling a laugh. She and Davie had been home three days, but in their first hour home, John had experienced what she had coined the three P's, projecting pee power, of baby boys. John had work diligently, with little success, in acquiring a technique that would get Davie clean and dry while keeping him the same. He reached for a wipe from the nearby warmer, and dodging his head slightly left and right, pulled away the diaper and covered Davie with the wipe. Joss extended a round of applause when he finished diapering and managed to keep his jeans and polo shirt dry. She loved John in lavender, and that shirt looked so good on him. She was glad he wouldn't have to change. John kissed Davie's forehead and smiled proudly. "I knew it was just a matter of time."

He lifted Davie from the changing table and the trio made their way from the nursery to the living room. When Joss got comfortable on the couch with the nursing pillow in place, John handed her the baby for feeding. Since being home, they had settled into a bit of a routine. Joss and John had decided she would breastfeed exclusively until she and Davie reached their six-week checkup and she went back to work, at which time she would start expressing milk and alternate between the breast and bottle. With John considering nursing the hard part, he wanted to help out as much as possible, so he changed most of the diapers, not even being too disgusted with the dirty ones, gave Davie most of his sponge baths, and even with Davie in a bassinette in their bedroom at night, John was up with her during every one of the late night feedings. He prepared breakfast every morning and offered to cook dinner, but her mother had insisted on moving in and being a help to them for the next two weeks, so she was the official dinner chef, with the two swapping out lunch duty. Joss loved her mother dearly, but wondered how she would make it through with all the hovering and smothering. Her sister Lainey coming in from Connecticut for a few days should definitely help.

"Mom should be back with Lainey any minute now," Joss said once Davie got settled in and latched on.

"Oh, you mean she'll be back to scolding us for not calling her when you went into labor and waiting until after daybreak to tell her Davie had arrived." John brushed his hand against Davie's head. "Yes, that should be fun."

"She was unhappy about not being able to go into spoiling mode ten seconds after his birth, but she's coming around."

"Sure. It's been a whole," John checked his watch, "hour and a half since she mentioned the non-call, and that's because she left for the train station. Finch wasn't too happy, either."

"Where has he been? We've only seen him once since this little guy arrived." Joss stroked Davie's cheek. Her little dumpling was only five days old, but still. Harold was important to them, and it was obvious early on how much he'd been looking forward to Davie's birth.

"He's been working on a special project. Lionel and Leon have been helping with the num –" The ringing doorbell halted John's words. "That can't be Anna, she has a key," he said, leaving the sofa and heading to the foyer. "This is a surprise; we were just talking about you."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" said Harold.

"No. Joss is just feeding the baby," John replied.

A little smile touched Joss's lips. Feeding Davie was as natural as taking a breath for her and John, but somehow she didn't think Harold would be as comfortable with it. Although nothing was exposed, the poor man would be so uncomfortable. She thought to leave, but decided against it. This wasn't a big deal, and if she was suddenly not there, it would make Harold more uncomfortable. She was perfectly at ease with this, and he'd have to be, too. "Come in, Harold," Joss called out.

"I had a special gift commissioned for little Davis Taylor and I –" Harold's words came to an abrupt end when he entered the living room and laid eyes on Joss. He groaned. "I'm sorry. I see now is not a good time to be visiting."

"Don't be silly. Davie is nursing every couple of hours, so now is as good a time as any. It's fine, Harold, really. Sit down."

"You heard Joss," John said, moving around the man and returning to his spot beside her. "Sit."

Harold moved to the wing chair to the side. "Very well." He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I had a special gift created when I first learned Davis was gracing us with his presence, and the final engraving was finished this morning." Harold extended the maroon gift bag to John. "She has her hands full right now."

"You shouldn't have, Harold," Joss remarked as John pulled a box out of the bag and set it on the coffee table. "You've already done so much."

"This is my pleasure, Joss. This little boy is very special to me. His birth had to be commemorated."

"I thought you did that with the college fund," John offered.

"That's for the future. This is a tangible reminder of the special gift this young man is right now."

"A tangible gift…" John's words trailed off when he lifted the lid off the box. "Is this – Is this real?" He scoffed. "You gave it to us, of course it's real. Harold?"

"What's in there, the Hope Diamond?" Joss quipped, curious to know about the mysterious gift.

"It may as well be," John answered, removing a gorgeous sapphire and diamond Fabergé egg.

Joss's jaw dropped. "That is absolutely beautiful." She was certain the sticker shock of this extravagant gift would hit her in time, but it was utterly breathtaking. So bright and beautiful. "You had a Fabergé egg commissioned for Davie's birth?"

"Yes. It's a special gift for special people, and the Fabergé Boutique was more than happy to fulfill my request. Egg, pregnancy. I was going for symbolism," Harold explained. "I chose sapphires for September, it's blue for a boy, so that was an ideal choice. Diamonds are hard and strong and platinum is precious. His name and birthday are inscribed on the band at the circumference and if you open the egg, there's a platinum Madonna and child sculpture. You do like it, yes?"

"I love it. It's absolutely amazing and we'll cherish it always, Harold. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

"You put a lot of thought into this gift."

"I think a lot of you, John, and Davis." The man's discomfort from earlier was now a distant memory. "You're like family to me."

"You've shown us that in many ways, and we feel the same about you," John said. "Joss is right. This gift is amazing."

Harold smiled. I'm glad you like it." He stood. "I'm going to leave and let you two continue to bond with your son."

"We insist you come back for dinner tonight," Joss said. "That way you can get in some bonding time with your godson. Taylor, Lauren, Nikki, Lainey, and Mom will be here, too, so it should be lots of fun."

"I look forward to it." Harold shook his head when John stood. "You stay here, Mr. Reese. I can show myself out."

"Harold, you've been really good about giving me so much time off, but if there's anything you need me to take care of, I can give you a few hours here and there."

"No, don't think about it. You're on paternity leave. And that's something else I wanted to share. I've been researching a couple for the past several months. Actually, since right after I heard about the pregnancy. It took some persuading, but I was able to convince them to come on board."

John did a double take. "Come on board?" he repeated.

"Yes." Harold nodded. "Ms. Shaw has been gone almost two years. Det. Fusco helps as much as he can, as does Mr. Tau, but I saw the need for reinforcements who could give 100% of their time, and for the last couple of weeks, Mr. and Mrs. Bloom* have been doing just that. They are ex-CIA agents who had become a bit jaded with the organization. Between the two, they speak fifteen languages, they are experts in firearms and martial arts, and like you two, they are happily married. Perfect partners. They had a catering company in California that they just sold, so I managed to convince them to relocate to New York. They have been a wonderful addition and Bear likes them, so enjoy your family, John, the numbers are in great hands."

"When will I be meeting this Mr. and Mrs. Bloom?"

"In due time. Steven and Samantha are good people, and I'm sure you will all get along famously. I will see you two tonight."

"We'll see them, too," John added. "Invite them to dinner."

Harold adjusted his glasses. "I'll see what I can do, Mr. Reese."

Joss chuckled. "You know, you're not being replaced," she readily said after Harold left, feeling her husband steaming beside her.

"You would think Harold would mention bringing in new people."

"You know now. The work Harold's doing is important, and he can use all the help he can get. This is a good thing."

"The goodness in this is debatable, but I want to meet these people all the same. Steven and Samantha Bloom?" John gave Davie's hand a little shake. "I definitely want to meet this dynamic duo."

* * *

 *** Author's Note: Steven and Samantha Bloom are characters from the very short-lived NBC Drama "Undercovers" which aired in the fall of 2010. It starred Boris Kodjoe and Gugu Mbatha-Raw. The show popped into my head again last week, so I decided to make the characters a part of Careese's world. Ah, the magic of fan fiction.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You _are_ kidding me."

John met Joss's reflection as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy blue towel. The dismay on her pretty face evident, but he'd play the clueless card. "Is there a problem, sweetheart?" he replied, pulling on the jacket of his dark suit and appraising himself in the full-length mirror.

"You're wearing the suit? John, it's a dinner party for family."

"And the Blooms. We can't forget them." Fifteen languages, experts in damn near everything. Humph! He was no slouch in the badass department, and he'd be sure they got that tonight.

"As if you could forget." She moved to the vanity and smoothed on some lotion. "What? You want to show them you mean business by putting on the suit and getting all into serious mode. They are your co-workers, John, not the enemy. You don't need to be on the defensive."

"I'm not."

She turned to him, a brow raised in doubt.

"Not really. I'm just being cautious." He walked over and placed a kiss on her neck. The light scent of jasmine perfumed her soft skin. He breathed deeply, drinking in her essence. His fingertips skimmed her arms. He wouldn't trade having Davie for anything, but how he missed being close to his Joss. From the first time they'd made love, a week hadn't passed when they hadn't been together. However, now, he'd have to wait at least six. Six _long_ weeks. The perils of parenthood.

Joss closed her hand around his and brought it to her lips. "I miss you, too. I promise, we'll make up for lost time."

He softly brushed her lips with his. "I'm going to hold you to that promise." He kissed her again. "I'll be out in the living room, trying to reign in the spoiling Anna and Lainey are bestowing on our son and granddaughter."

"You'll have better luck getting into the Blooms' heads, and you're going to have your hands full doing that."

John smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

With John performing his 'man in the suit' routine for the Blooms, Joss felt compelled to step up her dress game. Forgoing the pullover and cotton bottoms she had in mind, she decided on a nice black dress, not at all casual, but not overly dressy, either; a perfect complement to John 'work' clothes. After pinning up her hair, she slipped into her black slides and made her way to the living room. Nikki's gleeful peals of laughter brought a ready smile to Joss's lips. The one-year-old had brought such joy to their lives. Davie being a newborn, crying, eating, sleeping, peeing, and pooping defined his day, but Nikki was extremely animated. Walking, talking, at least saying one-word phrases, and getting in to everything, the simplest of things, like the four person peek-a-boo game John, Anna, Taylor, and Lauren played with her, brought her such entertainment and made the adults around her extremely happy. Joss's trek to steal a kiss got interrupted by the doorbell.

"That's probably the Blooms," explained Harold, his gaze on the wide-awake Davie he held in his arms as Lainey cooed lovingly at the baby boy.

John shot up from the couch. "I'll get it," he announced.

"No, I'll get it," Joss replied, marching to the door. John would have to wait to begin his cross-examination. She checked the peephole and found two very attractive people standing outside. If they looked this good through an image-morphing peephole, they had to be absolutely gorgeous. She opened the door. "Samantha and Steven?"

"Yes," Steven answered, extending his hand. "You must be Jocelyn."

"Joss," she said, shaking his hand. "Please, come in." Joss stepped aside, allowing them entry.

Samantha, who was at least a foot shorter than her muscular husband who stood easily at 6'4", extended a bountiful bouquet of tulips. "These are for you, for the gracious dinner invitation," she said.

"You shouldn't have, but thank you very much," Joss said, accepting the flowers. After a minute, the Blooms with their beautiful blooms had gotten her seal of approval. First impressions made lasting impressions. John couldn't possibly find fault with them, but she believed he would try. Her husband was nothing if not dogged. "Everyone is in the living room."

"Not quite everyone," John said, making his way to Joss's side. Joss bit back a chuckle at his quick double-take. He obviously wasn't expecting the African-American equivalent of Ken and Barbie, either. "Hello, I'm John." He extended his hand as he gave the duo an intense stare down, daring one or the other to blink first. Joss couldn't believe him. This behavior was so unnecessary, but sometimes John just had to do things and learn the hard way.

"I'm Steven, and this is my wife, Sam." Steven accepted John's proffered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Harold has said a lot of amazing things."

"He's said the same about you two. Appears we have a bit in common."

"So, we've been told," said Samantha. "We want you to know that when Harold first approached us, we thought he was crazy. We didn't broadcast our involvement with the CIA, in fact, we would've been happy to erase that part of our lives from existence."

"And we tried valiantly to do that." Steven dragged his hand over his shiny bald head. "Service to country took a lot more from us than we ever expected," he remarked, closing his arm around Sam's waist.

"Tell me about it," John said, the unwarranted hostility he'd been harboring toward the duo beginning to thaw, much to Joss's delight.

"Harold's proposition, as unbelievable as it sounded, was exactly what we needed. Not only to be able to help people, but to see the results of our help. What he's doing is awesome, and we're happy to do whatever we can."

"We won't step on your toes, John," added Sam. "We know you are his lead. We're just assistants in the process."

"That's the label for all of us," John said. "I've just been doing it a little longer."

Following a short lapse in conversation, Joss cleared her throat. "I'm going to put these beautiful flowers in some water and let my husband make the rest of the introductions." Joss wrapped her hand around the swell of John's arm. "We can all sit down to dinner in about ten minutes."

* * *

John couldn't get over this couple. What he expected of the Blooms and what he got was in diametrical opposition. Aside from the fact they looked like they should be gracing the covers of fashion magazines, they were actually charming and pleasant people, who could actively engage in conversation about politics to sports and everything in between. He'd gone into this evening expecting to hate them sight unseen, but he should've known Harold was no fool. These people were assets and so personable. He wanted to dislike them, because he wasn't pleased to hear Harold had brought in new people, but he couldn't do it. In fact, he was actually looking forward to working with them once his leave ended. With Taylor and Lauren having early classes the next morning and the Blooms needing to get home to their three-year-old boy/girl fraternal twins, the evening ended relatively early, but with a promise to do it again and have all the children included.

"Okay, you can say it," John said to Joss in the middle of Davie's ten o'clock feeding.

"Say what?" she replied with a smirk.

John brushed his hand against Davie's dark hair. "You're being coy, but you told me I was being ridiculous when it came to the Blooms and you were right, as usual. You know, you're gorgeous and I think I'm relatively good-looking guy, but have you ever seen prettier people in your life? They are just…"

"Amazing. They are amazing. They're not pretentious or stuck up, which would be quite easy for any normal people who looked like them, but they're just so down to earth and approachable."

"And, dangerous, which in our line of work is a good thing. They can go into any situation and fit in seamlessly. From a high society black-tie fundraiser to a mom and pop grocery, they'll just -"

"Fit. Harold managed a coup acquiring them. So, you can relax and enjoy the rest of your paternity leave without wondering how Harold will deal with the numbers. Everything is under control on that front."

"As I see it, the next thing we have to get under control is this little guy sleeping through the night." John slid his pinky finger into Davie's curled little hand. "He's a brilliant boy. I think he can do it in no time."

Joss laughed. "You think waiting for sex is taking a long time, the dream of getting at least five hours of sleep at night is going to take a whole lot longer than six weeks. I can promise you that."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry for the two-week wait for this chapter, but it has been a busy time. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Work has been keeping me really busy, so this chapter is late, but it's a little longer, so I hope that makes up for it. I truly enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you readers enjoy it, too! A little love and fun with Careese and Davie.**

 **FYI: This chapter is a little more PG-13.**

* * *

"I'm not being biased, Joss, but our son is a genius," John said, settling Davie's empty bottle on the nightstand.

Joss couldn't help smiling. In John's mind, Davie was the most perfect and brilliant baby in all of New York, if not the world. Such was a parent's prerogative. She agreed with him.

Foregoing the burping cloth Joss offered him, he placed the infant on his bare shoulder for burping. "He's been on the bottle for just over a week now, and he's mastered it." John tapped Davie's back. "He finished this in record time."

"That doesn't make him a genius, John, it just makes him greedy like his daddy," she said with a chuckle, lightly patting Davie's freshly-diapered bottom. Since starting with bottle feeding, Davie's sleep schedule had changed a bit. He was sleeping a little longer at night, not through the night, but an hour to two longer, and it made a big difference. He'd fallen back to sleep after being changed, and slept through his feeding. Already in three-month old clothing, the baby was thriving. The light blue sleeper she'd dressed him in fit him perfectly, but Joss figured in a week or two, it would be too small. He would definitely be as tall as John.

"You think I'm greedy now, wait until tomorrow." Desire darkened John's dazzling blue eyes as his gaze swept up and down her body. A shudder rushed down Joss's spine and her extra large cotton nightshirt suddenly felt like a body-clinging teddy. Tomorrow would be forty-five days since she and John had made love, and back then she had a tummy full of Davie. She knew he was anxious, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't too. It had been way too long. She'd been a fiend strengthening her core and losing the baby weight, and not just in preparation for returning to the force. The soreness dissipated weeks ago. She was more than ready to get back into pleasing her man mode. In fact, she'd been ready, but John insisted they wait until after her appointment. This man had developed the patience of Job, but these last few days had been extremely hard for her. She literally couldn't wait for this wait to be over. "Yes, I plan to make a glutton of myself in all sorts of ways." John gently brushed her mouth with his, a quick swipe of his tongue teasing hers with a hint of the promises tomorrow held. "Davie aced his appointment last week, and I feel confident in saying you will get the all clear tomorrow."

"I'm certain of it. You know, we don't have to wait, and since it's after midnight, technically, it's tomorrow now." Drawing closer to him, she nuzzled his neck with kisses and dragged her hand against his bare chest. John's low moan turned her on more than she already was. "I know my body. I am ready."

"I know your body, too, but I also know mine. LJ is starving, and I can't say I won't get carried away. So, I'd rather wait for Dr. Conklin to give you the go ahead."

Joss groaned. "We don't need permission, baby." She slipped her hand under the covers and inside John's pajama bottoms, smiling brightly when she found the prize she sought. John hardened instantly, swearing under his breath. "Little John wants to play, and I am so wet right now, you wouldn't believe it." She blew softly into his ear and gently suckled the lobe.

John gulped. "God, Joss…" A boisterous burp and mini explosion of spit-up brought an end to the moment. Davie's little face scrunched and loud wails filled the room. "This is a sign," John said, handing the baby to Joss, and making tracks to the bathroom as spit-up trailed down his back.

"A sign that you should have taken the burping cloth when I handed it to you," she mumbled, gently rocking Davie in her arms as she cleaned his face with the cloth.

"I need to grab a quick and very cold shower. Tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow!"

As if on cue, Davie's crying came to an immediate stop the moment the bathroom door closed behind John. She gazed into his handsome little face, his light eyes alert and bright and a playful little grin on his face. If she didn't know better… "Thanks a lot, little boy."

* * *

John checked the video monitor on the kitchen island. Davie stared enthralled at the mobile above his crib, his leg-kicking and arm swaying in full effect. John smiled. Nothing beat a happy and quiet baby… Except some good loving from his wife, and that would be happening very soon. John insisted Joss take some time for herself after her appointment this morning, while he took care of the baby and the house. He'd prepared chicken and broccoli Alfredo, one of Joss's favorite dishes, to help keep up her strength. She would need it for all he had planned. John checked his watch. Almost one. He expected her back any minute now.

Grabbing the monitor, he raced to their bedroom and adjusted the covers on the freshly made king-size bed. He thought to sprinkle on some of the petals from the bountiful bouquets of roses decorating the room, he'd made the florist and his delivery guy extremely happy, but figured it would be overkill. Quick as a flash, he undressed and donned the black silk boxers and matching robe Joss had given him as a wedding present. She loved him in that ensemble and he wanted to be sure she got everything she wanted today.

After splashing on a hint of cologne, John proceeded to the nursery and up to Davie's crib. John always bragged about Davie, but he couldn't help it. The six-week-old had developed an amazing personality. He was a wonderful little boy, very attentive, and expressive, a fact evident in the rapt attention he paid to John. "Daddy is going to need you to be on your best behavior today. Mommy and I have some serious business to take care of, and I know you won't disappoint me." Davie's brows furrowed a bit, his little mouth twitched. John sniffed the air, curious to see if his son had dropped a bomb, but detected nothing. "You've been bathed, fed, and changed, and Daddy has read to you and played with you, so you should be good for a few hours. Watch your mobile and then you can take a nap, okay?" He cranked up the mobile, allowing it to spin the dangling stuffed animals and sports balls and play a series of lulling melodies. John leaned down and kissed Davie's forehead. "I love you, Son, but it's about time for me to love Mommy for a while."

John had barely made it to the door when Davie's piercing cries filled the room. John rushed back to the crib. "What's the matter, buddy?" he asked, reaching down and taking the unhappy baby into his arms. "Did you make a doodie? Huh?" John felt the diaper. It was still clean and dry. Davie's arms flailed wildly as his cries increased. His balled little fists slammed against John's nose and the side of his head. "Ow!" In the next moment, as if shut off by a switch, the cries stopped, and the sobs shaking Davie's little body ceased. John stared curiously at the baby, wondering what that weird behavior was about.

"John!"

"Mommy's home. I'm in the nursery," he called over his shoulder. "Remember what we talked about." John kissed Davie's cheek and returned him to the crib.

Breezing into the room, Joss kicked her shoes into the corner and approached the crib. "I heard Davie screaming, is everything all right?" Joss asked, taking the baby in her arms. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Davie offered Joss a smile.

"I think he wanted to give his lungs a bit of a workout. He's been pretty quiet otherwise. You did a little shopping, huh?" John said, noticing the leather jacket she was wearing when she left had been replaced with a full-length camel colored trench coat. Could his lady be pulling a Lady Godiva under that coat? "That's a new coat, and do I detect a new fragrance, too?"

"You do."

"I like them both. I take it your appointment went well if you were up to shopping."

"It went as well as I expected," Joss answered with a beaming smile. "Better. I'm in tiptop shape." Joss kissed Davie's nose and placed him in the crib.

Little John stirred to life. His gorgeous wife in tiptop shape and dressed in a trench coat that elicited all sorts of lustful thoughts… This was a dream come true. "Glad to hear it."

"I wanted to get a few special things to help celebrate my positive report."

He toyed with the tied coat belt. "I like your choices."

"I like yours." Joss opened the robe and slipped her arms inside and around him. "My little man crying caused me to overlook my sexy big man." She kissed his chest and swiveled her hips against him. "Somebody's happy to see me."

"You have no idea."

"Neither do you."

John cleared his throat. "Oh, I cooked."

"Already?"

"Chicken and broccoli Alfredo, sustenance that's easily nuked in the microwave."

"I love the way you think."

"I love everything about you."

"I love you, too. So, so much."

He lowered his head, aching to taste her sweet mouth, but a finger to his lips halted his progression. She tilted her head, a coy little grin on her beautiful face. "Besides shopping, I went by the spa for a mani/pedi and some other things."

"Your eyebrow wax. I know you like to do that."

"Yes, those got waxed, too."

"Too?"

Joss took a step back and released the tie to her coat. John's jaw hit the floor and LJ sprang from the slit in his boxers when he got an eyeful of his blissfully nude wife sporting a heart design on her freshly waxed vajayjay. "I'm giving you all my love, love." She lowered the coat and slowly turned around. "I even took a trip to Brazil."

That was it. Certain speech was impossible and hard as a rock, John lifted Joss into his arms and lowered her onto his throbbing erection. They both cried out as their bodies became one. His mouth trailed from her lips to her neck to her chest, his tongue poked and laved her thick, extra long nipples, licking them like a cone of his favorite ice cream. Unfortunately, Davie took that moment to cry out, too. Finally home again, after six long weeks, and Davie pulls this. Could this be what that strange behavior from earlier was all about? John's eyes locked with Joss's, and both shook their heads. Hell no. They were not about to stop. Davie would just have to cry for a while.

Joss locked her legs around his waist and lowered her mouth to his while John walked toward the near wall. He couldn't believe how tight she felt. Her workouts had worked wonders. "Damn, Joss, you feel so good." His moans joined hers as she slid up and down his raging length. He loved taking things slowly, but this time was screaming quickie. Joss kept things neat and trim down below, there had always been a triangle, but all this softness, this newness, a heart! John grew harder, larger, and Joss's moans deeper. This was a brand new heaven. "That's it, baby. Give it to me. Give me that sweet love." Pressing her back flush to the wall for support, John cupped Joss's bottom, holding her closer against him as he drove deeper and deeper still. His lips claimed hers in a drugging kiss, their tongues engaging in the erotic dance their bodies shared.

"Jesus, John!" Joss's legs squeezed tighter around him as her bouncing went into overdrive. "I'm so close. Oh, God. OH, GOD!" Her body shook and heat throbbed wildly against him as a thundering orgasm rocked her. Following a deep grunt, John erupted in her depths, filling her with his streaming seed. Moments later, wrapped in each others arms and their bodies still connected, they slid down to the floor. Joss dusted kisses against his sweat-glistened chest. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

John tightened the embrace. "I think I needed it more." He kissed her forehead. "Baby, that was so…"

"Damn good," they said in unison, laughing.

"We need to see about Davie."

Sighing contentedly, John shook his head. "No, we don't."

"John, he's crying. He might need something."

"A time out," John muttered. "The books say crying is good for babies. Besides, Davie needs to learn how to share. Somehow, I think he believes you're his sole property. Nursing at your breasts for six weeks has him convinced they belong only to him. He needs to learn they were mine first, and I don't mind sharing with him, but Daddy has to get his time, too. You know, he boxed me earlier."

Joss chuckled. "What?"

"Yeah. We were having a little man-to-man talk, after spending a great morning together, and all of a sudden he's crying and mad and his fists connected with my nose and head. Joss, I swear, it was on purpose."

"A man-to-man talk about what?"

LJ still filled with a lot of life, John thrust softly inside her. "This."

"You didn't."

"A gentlemen's agreement, Joss. I wanted him to give us a little uninterrupted alone time. I do brag about him, he's wonderful, but he truly seemed to understand what I was saying, and that's when his expression changed. I pick him up, because he's crying, and he lets me have it."

"My little hero." Joss laughed. "He'll teach you how to mess with his mama."

"I don't need any help."

"No, you don't." Joss cupped his cheek and softly kissed his lips. She pressed her forehead to his. "You might be on to something with Davie. After the burping incident, he quieted right down when you left the room."

"He's young, and his only sibling is twenty years older. There's Nikki, but she doesn't live here, so sharing is foreign to him, but he'll learn. He's not hurting, he's not sick, he's just a little unhappy. He'll be all right." Just like earlier, Davie's crying suddenly stopped. His son _was_ brilliant. John looked toward the crib to see Davie yawn and his eyes close. Yep, that was his boy. Still wearing his robe, John slipped it off his arms and wrapped it around Joss. "I think we should go to our bedroom now. I have a couple of surprises for you, and I'm anxious to get a better appreciation of this sweet little heart," he said, lowering his hand to the apex of her thighs, stroking the soft skin and the new little design. "This love you've given me, I want to get a little more." He winked as he helped Joss to her feet. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't say it."

John raised his hands in surrender. "I wasn't going to utter a word," he said with a smirk, repositioning Davie against his outstretched legs as they played with their son on the nursery floor. "Truth is truth. How long have I been speaking this truth?"

Joss didn't reply. He'd been saying his 'truth' from practically the first day. 'Our son is a genius.' She brushed her finger against Davie's cheek. He looked up from his blocks to smile at her, and then tried to stick the yellow block into his mouth. It seemed little more than Proud Papa Syndrome in the beginning, but she had to admit there was truth to John's words. There was something about their son. He wasn't like the typical four-month-old baby. "I think we should call David and Angie."

"He's healthy, Joss, he's just gifted. We don't need Angie and David to tell us that."

"I know. I'm not worried about his health, it's just… I think maybe David's protocol might have something to do with this. Our four-month-old son is rolling over back and forth like a playful beagle, he's been sleeping through the night for weeks now, he can sit up on his own, he's starting to crawl, he can bottle feed himself, and most stunning of all, he can point out primary colors. John, his motor and cognitive skills are off the charts. This is…This is not normal."

"Of course he's not normal. He's ours, he's wonderful."

Davie clapped his hand.

"Seriously, John. Look, he's giving himself applause." Having raised a child, Joss knew when milestones should be met. Taylor had been a preemie, and aside from being on the lower percentile for weight until he was about one, he placed well on all the categories. Davie, on the other hand, was smashing categories. "I healed so quickly from my gunshot wound. I was back to my old self in less than two months. I was shot in the chest. My sternum was broken. It generally takes many weeks for soreness to ease with bruised ribs, and I had a cracked bone in my chest, but it didn't slow me down for long at all. I was sore after I woke up, and for about a week or so after, but then it was over. Even the wound healed quickly."

"Yeah, you were definitely at 100% by Christmas Eve. You made that clear in no uncertain terms. That was quite a memorable evening, wasn't it, sweetie?" John leaned over, nuzzling Joss's neck and then softly kissed her lips.

" _No, Da."_

The kiss ended abruptly as they looked down at their son who was now tapping the block against John's leg.

"Did he just…"

"Yes, Joss, he did. It seems he's scolding me for kissing you."

Davie dropped the block and crawled over to Joss, climbing into her lap. "Ma-ma."

Joss's heart swelled with love and pride. He barely babbled and now he was talking. "Oh, my little angel," she held him to her chest in a warm embrace. One look into this big blue eyes and she was a goner, but to have him talking, too. Davie pressed his mouth to her cheek. "Mommy loves you so much." Joss glanced over at John. "He's so expressive."

"And he's still selfish when it comes to you. He can kiss Ma-ma, but Daddy can't." John grunted. "Yeah, we definitely need to call Angie and David." John checked his watch. "Hate to leave this Mommy and Davie lovefest, but I'm meeting Steven to confer on a new number."

"Just Steven?"

"Yeah. Seems this, how can I say this in front of our precocious little boy? This entrepreneur, who specializes in adult entertainment for mature women of a certain financial status with a predilection for the company of younger gentlemen, has found herself in a perilous situation."

Joss laughed. "Okay."

"Steven, no surprise, has met the qualifications for her exacting clientele."

"I guess it doesn't hurt that he looks ten years younger than his actual age, he's ripe with muscles and tall, dark, and handsome."

Davie suddenly pulled away from Joss and reached out to John.

"Uh-huh," John said with a chuckle, taking the baby into his arms and kissing his cheek. "It seems Davie doesn't like Mommy singing the praises of another man, even when the man is just a friend."

"Mommy's only interested in singing the praises of one man, and it's not Steven Bloom."

"Good answer." John gave her a quick kiss. "High five for Daddy," he said to Davie, holding up his hand.

Davie smacked his chubby little hand against John's.

"How long has he been doing that?" Joss questioned, amazed at the numerous skills of her infant son.

"About five seconds. I thought I'd give it a shot, and it worked. Joss, he's –"

"A genius, yes."

John returned Davie to Joss and stood. "I shouldn't be gone too long. I suspect an angry husband has become wise to the entrepreneur, and wants her to pay the ultimate price. Either way, I expect this case will wrap fairly quickly. I'll bathe Davie when I get back. And, who knows, maybe we can bathe each other later," he said with a wink.

"You've got yourself a date. While you're gone, I'll contact Angie and David. Maybe they can give us an explanation for the many talents of our amazing little boy."

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading and replying~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been a while between chapters, but things have been a bit busy. Still, I'm committed to Careese. They will always be the best!**

* * *

"So, how's that super baby of yours?" Steven asked with a laugh. "Reciting the Greek alphabet yet?"

John peered at the man through narrowed eyes, slightly disgusted with his merriment. He agreed to grab a beer with Steven at a local bar after they closed the case of the high-end madam. The culprit hadn't been an angry husband out for vengeance as he'd suspected, but an unhappy employee. Seems the guy had gotten a little closer to his boss than he should have and when she didn't return his affection to his satisfaction, he didn't take it well. The case took a week, with Steven spending several hours with overweight sixty-somethings, but it all ended on a positive note…minus a few arrests for solicitation, but nobody died. And that was always the mission, keeping people alive. Now, as they celebrated a job well done, Steven wanted to play comedian. "Remind me again why I tell you anything," John said.

"I'm more experienced at raising children, and you're still new at it. So, you need another man to bounce off these thoughts. Besides, I'm raising twins. You may have a wunderkind, but with a three-year-old boy and girl, I'm being tested in ways you have no clue about…yet." Steven tapped his bottle of beer against John's and pulled down some suds.

"You may have been parenting more years than me, but no one is going through what Joss and I are with Davie." John took a swig of the icy cold beer. In the last week, Davie's vocabulary had grown exponentially. He was still only saying one and two-word phrases, but he had a lot more of them, and he wasn't quite five months old. A couple of days ago, he started pulling up in his crib. His son was both ingenious and a genius. He would be walking soon, and he just barely started crawling. "Davie is just… He's something else."

Steven laughed. "You're telling me. Well, you've only been telling me. I wonder sometimes if all this amazing baby talk is just proud daddy fish tales. I haven't seen any of these miraculous feats with my own two eyes, and neither has Sam."

"You think I'd make something like this up?"

"I'm just saying I haven't seen it. Maybe Davie gets bashful around company."

"He's a baby, he doesn't do bashful, and you stopped being company a while ago."

"So, do you see my point?" Steven drank more of his beer. "Samson and Stephanie can count to five, and I'm so thrilled that I'm about ready to enroll them in college." He chuckled. "Maybe you and Joss are just over-analyzing things a bit. So, Davie can roll over. Some kids are more coordinated."

"It's more than that." John drank more of the beer. "Joss asked some doctor friends to take a look at him."

"Take a look at him?"

"We're not concerned about his health; we just want to know why he's reaching these milestones so fast. And if anyone can give us answers, it's Angie and David. They'll be in town tomorrow."

* * *

"I have to say it again, I can't tell you both how honored I am that you named your son after me," David quipped as he bounced Davie on his knee. "I'm truly touched. Doesn't matter that his name is actually Davis, it's close enough to David to make me happy."

"Oh, brother," John muttered, as he rolled his eyes. "I knew that tired line was coming."

Joss laughed. David drawing that conclusion shouldn't have been a surprise, but when she and John decided on the name Davis, the good doctor was the farthest thing from their minds. They knew David was being facetious with his humility when he first shared his thoughts upon receiving the birth announcement, but it wasn't a stretch to make the assumption. "David, after all you and Angie have done for us, if it makes you happy to believe you inspired his name, feel free."

"I'm glad we were able to help," Angie said, stealing Davie from her husband's arms. "You look amazing, and this little boy is absolutely adorable." Davie quickly reached for Angie's necklace and attempted to put it in his mouth. "He's handsome in the pictures you emailed, but in person, he is a little heartbreaker." She pressed her cheek to his. "He looks just like you, John."

Joss gave John's hand a squeeze. "He definitely has a lot of his father in him," she remarked.

"This new home, a new baby, and you looking absolutely fantastic, I'd say things are on the upswing for the Reeses."

"Things are really good for us, yes." Joss nodded.

"You said you had some concerns about the baby. From the few minutes I've spent with him, the mother and doctor in me say he's perfect. He so happy and alert."

"That's kinda the thing," John said. "His extreme alertness."

"And it's not concern more than it is curiosity," Joss explained. "Davie is…He's…"

"He's a genius," John said bluntly. "My son is a genius."

"John, you're a proud father," David said, brushing his finger against Davie's cheek. "I think Oliver is a genius, too. All parents think they're children are the most perfect angels ever created."

"That's not what I mean. Yeah, I think he's the most incredible little person ever, but it's more. Davie's comprehension and motor skills are well advanced. He can talk, and if my guess is right, he's days away from walking."

"Yeah, right," David quipped.

"Seriously," Joss said.

"Come on." Angie gazed down at Davie who was now preoccupied with her earrings. "He's not even five months old," she said.

"Thus, our curiosity. He's healthy and strong, but he's way too advanced for his age."

"So, is our son the next Doogie Howser or what?" John asked, as the Haywards turned all their attention to a contently preoccupied Davie.

* * *

 **~Thanks for reading and reviewing!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been a few weeks between chapters, real life has been very busy, but this story is so much fun. This chapter is a little longer to make up for the wait in posting.**

* * *

"It's been a week, Angela. We've run dozens of tests, and I'm not seeing it."

Angie rubbed her forehead, sighing. "I know, I know, but Joss and John are not the type of people to overstate things. They wouldn't have asked us to come here just to show off their handsome little boy."

"But that's all they've done, sweetheart. Look, it's been a minute between children for Joss, and John is a brand new dad. Maybe they're just…"

"This is more than being proud parents, David."

"Then, please, explain it to me. We've poked and prodded that little guy, and he's taken it all like a champ, he's great, but being able to take a shot like it's nothing more than a warm bottle doesn't make him a talking and almost walking super baby. Davie is four months old, and his motor skills seem a little above average, sure, but not astronomically so. I'm just not seeing any of this."

"I think we should go back to the house and test his motor and cognitive skills where he's most comfortable."

"We've done that."

"Yes, but not since that first day. It's been a week. Maybe it will be different this time."

"You really believe that?"

Angie shrugged. "I don't know." She had spoken with Joss extensively over the last few days, gathering insight on when she and John had started noticing these unusual quirks in Davie. Apparently, it started when he was six weeks old, soon after they had started bottle feeding. At first, they'd assumed he was reacting to missing the extra mommy bonding time he'd lost with the addition of the bottles, but it was clearly more than that. According to Joss, he had begun expressing wide-ranging emotions and pointing out differentcolors. Angie just wished she could see Davie do these things for herself. So far, all she'd seen was a very happy, healthy, and well-adjusted baby boy. "I don't doubt there's something to this. If Davie is as advanced as they say, maybe he's not displaying these skills around others on purpose."

David scoffed. "Angie, come on. You are not are seriously saying a four-month-old is clever enough to put on an under-achiever façade to disguise his super-achiever status in front of others."

"I'm saying Joss was at death's door two and a half years ago, and thanks to your protocol she is alive and well and the mother to a very healthy and seemingly advanced baby boy. None of your other patients have procreated since being given your regimen, so there could be a connection." She sighed. "Look, there are too many unknown variables for us to say there's nothing to this, so let's go on over. We'll call them on our way."

* * *

"All right, Angie, we'll see you and David in a few. Bye." Joss ended the call and placed her cell on the coffee table.

"Angie and David are coming over?" John asked, settling a very active Davie on his lap.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Davie whined. "No shot. No shot," he repeated adamantly.

Joss soothingly brushed her hand against his downy dark hair. "No, more shots, sweetie, I promise," she assured him.

"Shot hurt."

"I know it did, but you were so brave and strong. You made Mommy so proud."

Davie smiled broadly as he reached for Joss.

"Why are Angie and David coming over?" John asked, passing the baby over.

"They want to observe Davie at home for a while. See if they can pick up on anything."

"Is that what she said?"

"No, but it's what she means." Joss playfully bounced Davie on her knee. "They all think we're nuts, you know?"

"Oh, I know," he answered, gently tapping Davie's bottom. "This would be so easy if he'd not clam up when others were around. He's with Anna practically all day, and she laughed in our faces when we told her Davie was talking."

Davie laughed. "Nana funny."

"Nana's not the funny one, little boy," Joss said, kissing a chubby little cheek.

John chuckled. "This is too much. Maybe we should've just kept this to ourselves, because nobody believes us, and it seems that's the way he wants it. Right, Davie?"

"Right."

"So direct and uncomplicated. He's healthy and he's happy and he's special, extra special, but he, for whatever reason, doesn't want to call attention to it, so let's not. His abilities aren't hurting anything." He eased closer to Joss, evoking soft sighs as he nuzzled her neck. "Well, minus the opportunity for us to have a few veiled conversations about indulging in mutually satisfying adult…"

"Rein it in, lover, he knows what you're saying."

"Yeah, Da," said Davie, wrapping his little arms around Joss's neck and kissing her cheek.

John's brows furrowed with annoyance as she gave Davie a little squeeze. Joss couldn't believe the amazing abilities of their infant son, but this was their reality, and if this was how things were going to be, they had to set some ground rules. Ground rules? Joss rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. "Davie, sweetie." She lowered him to her lap and gazed into his big blue eyes. "I can't begin to understand how the world must seem to you. You're so smart and perceptive, but you are so incredibly young. If you don't want to share your skills with the rest of the family and the world, you don't have to, but, and I know you understand what I'm saying, you can't be upset about sharing Mommy with Daddy. Mommy and Daddy love you, but Mommy and Daddy love each other, too, and that means we have to spend special time together without Davie. And that means you can't cry and be upset or want to hit Daddy because of it, okay?"

Davie frowned. "No share," he said, snuggling into Joss's chest. "Dabie ma-ma."

"No share?" John repeated unhappily. "Davie's mama?" John grunted. "Joss, we can't negotiate with him. He understands what we're saying, and this is what it is." John held his arms out. "Let me have him." Joss passed Davie over and John held him up, their eyes level. "No share is not an option, Davie. Like Mommy, I can't begin to understand how the world must seem to you, but you are way too young to have an opinion and share your thoughts, so I'll have to insist you not. Especially where Mommy and Daddy are concerned."

"John!" Joss exclaimed.

"Babe, hear me out, okay? Davie wants to play the typical four-month-old with everybody but us, I say he do it for everybody _and_ us. There can be no more of this talking, trying to walk, and being advanced, it's the only option that will keep all of us sane. He's four months old, and he needs to behave like a four-month-old. One who doesn't talk and make exclusive claims on Mama. That has got to stop." His gaze met Davie's. "All of this has to stop, Son."

The doorbell rang. Joss sighed. "That's Angie and David." She tapped John's thigh. "You take a couple of breaths and calm down. I'll get it." Joss made her way to the door. "Come on in," she said, ushering the doctors into the living room.

"So, how are things going today?" Angie asked.

"Da mad," Davie said matter of factly, staring up at an even more unhappy-looking John.

Joss closed her eyes as an expletive roared in her head. So much for keeping this to themselves.

* * *

 _ **~Thanks for reading and reviewing!~**_


	10. Chapter 10

John sucked in a breath. 'Da mad.' Never had two words been more accurate, yet so inappropriate. Yes, Da was mad. Hell, at this moment, he was beyond mad. Mum was to be the word, yet the minute he chastised Davie for his utterly selfish behavior in regard to Joss, the baby spilled his guts. Could his son grasp the concept of spitefulness? His behavior was nothing short of that, but he was four months old. With David and Angie now having firsthand knowledge of Davie's ability, John thought perhaps the doctors could provide him and Joss with some answers for Davie's advanced abilities. A four-month-old baby shouldn't be behaving like an unruly fourteen-year-old and trying his father's patience. Something had to give.

"This is unreal," David said, his wide-eyed gaze fixed on Davie. "He really _**can**_ talk."

Davie clung to John as David approached. "No shot," he said, huddling himself in John's arms.

"Don't worry, baby, you won't get a shot," Angie assured him, settling next to John on the couch. She gently rubbed Davie's back. "We just want to look you over."

Joss grunted. "I don't know, I think a shot for Davie might be a good thing," she said, crossing her arms, clearly as disgusted with Davie's behavior as John.

"Ma-ma, no!" Davie's face scrunched and loud wails sprang forward.

"Do not!" Joss and John demanded, bringing an immediate end to Davie's increasing cries.

John brushed the tears from Davie's cheeks. "You caused this, so don't cry about it now."

"What is going on here?" David asked, making his way to the nearby armchair. John bit back a smile. Poor David looked like he was about to pass out from shock. "Aside from the fact that a four-month-old is actively participating in a conversation."

"Davie didn't want anyone to know he could talk," Joss answered, moving to the other side of John. "He wasn't going to do it in front anyone but John and me. He said this not three minutes before you guys arrived. However, our little boy has an issue with sharing, specifically me."

"We addressed that topic," John went on to explain, "reinforcing the benefits of his keeping his abilities to himself. I went so far as to tell him that talking to us was a bad idea. He's a baby, and he should behave like a baby. Which meant talking, attempting to walk, and unhappiness with Daddy for wanting to be alone with Mommy had to stop."

"So, that's what he meant when he said 'Da mad'?" Angie remarked.

"Yes." John nodded. "And Daddy is pretty mad right now."

"Mommy's not exactly jumping for joy, either," Joss added.

"Dabie sad," said Davie, sniffling.

John kissed Davie's cheek. His son's contrition tugged at his heart. Davie was such a sweet baby, so cute and lovable, but his ability to verbally express himself at such a young age was very problematic. A four-month-old shouldn't have an opinion, much less be able to express it. "Don't be sad, Son. Mommy and Daddy love you, and we always will, but we need you to be a good boy and listen to what we tell you, understand?"

"Yes, Da."

David covered his face, sighing deeply. "This is too much." He dropped his hands, staring at Davie. "How is it he can talk when he doesn't have teeth?"

"That's one of the many questions we have, David," Joss replied. "That's why we called you two in the first place. This is all very perplexing. Davie can talk, he's trying to walk, and he understands many things. But he doesn't seem to get that it's right to share and wrong to hit, he's selfish. And that's how it should be, because he is a baby, and life skills are learned over years." She groaned. "How can he know some things and not others? Why is he talking? We need some answers."

"We're going to try to get them to you, Joss," Angie replied. "I want to take him into the nursery and perform a few cognitive tests. She held her arms out to Davie. "Come along, little one."

Davie shook his head. "No."

"It's okay, sweetie. You know Dr. Angie, she's a friend," John said, attempting to pass the baby, but Davie stiffened his body, refusing to budge. "Davie, come on."

"No talk."

"What?" Joss said.

"No talk," Davie repeated, reaching out to Joss. "Dabie good."

Joss cradled the baby in her arms. "Are you saying you're ready to be quiet now?" she said.

"No more talking to Mommy and Daddy?" John added. "To anyone?"

"Yep. No talk."

John smiled. "That's the kind of talk I want to hear. High five, Son!"

Davie smacked his hand to John's. "Dabie good," he said, grinning.

"This is just…" David's head shook in amazement. "Had I not seen this with own eyes, I wouldn't believe it. This baby is talking. This four-month-old infant is actually communicating."

"We think it because of your treatment," Joss said.

"That's what Angela thinks, too. And after what we've just witnessed, it's a good assumption." David sighed. "Honestly, I thought you two were about ready to be committed with this talking baby talk, but Angie was certain there was something to it." He grunted. "There is definitely something to it."

"What's the next step?" John asked.

"More tests. We have blood samples from Joss and Davie, and I will never forget what I witnessed here today, so we dig deeper." David stood from the chair. "I will find an answer for you, I promise."

"As for your concerns about his disinterest in sharing and grasping the concept of right and wrong, don't worry," Angie said, brushing her finger against the yawning Davie's cheek before making her way to David's side. "You're right, he's a baby. And while it's clear he's highly advanced, some concepts come with age. Give him some time. He will get better with this. Perhaps not as fast as you and John would like, but it will happen. The fact he's agreed to stop talking will make things a lot better for you."

"Speaking of, I know I probably don't have to say this, but…"

"Don't worry, John, this is our secret," Angie said. "Not that anyone would believe us. As far as David and I are concerned, none of this happened."

"Your Davie is quite good at playing the typical four-month-old, because he definitely had us fooled," David said, looking over at the drowsy baby. "We'll show ourselves out, and you'll be hearing from us in a few days."

"Thanks."

"This didn't end too badly," Joss said after the Haywards departed.

"Not at all, but I think my head exploded when Davie said I was mad in front of Angie and David."

"Where did our baby learn spite?"

John laughed. "I don't know, but look at him now." Davie was out like a light. "He's sleeping, and he's agreed to stop talking. It might take a few years for him to get that sharing is caring, but I'm very excited about what was accomplished today."

"Hmm, I'm just very excited." Her brown eyes darkened with desire as she brushed a kiss to his lips. "I can't wait to show you how much."

He hardened instantly. This day was about to get even better. "I can't wait, either." John collected the baby from her arms. Davie would be out for at least a couple of hours, and he planned to take advantage of every second. "I'm going to put him down."

"And I'm going to our bedroom to put on that birthday suit you love so much. Be sure to put on yours, too," she said demurely, walking toward their bedroom. "I'll see you in a minute."

"Thirty seconds, Joss." John raced to the nursery and placed Davie in his crib. He paused for a moment, watching the infant sleep. Happiness welled in his heart. He had such a wonderful life. A job he loved with a boss who was like a brother, uncle, and fairy godfather all rolled into one, with co-workers who had become dear friends. A granddaughter who had stolen his heart, a stepson he couldn't love more if he was his own, a happy and healthy baby, who had agreed to end his penchant for talking, and a beautiful and sexy wife whom he loved with all his heart and was waiting for him, naked, in their bedroom. He smiled. Yes, life was good.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I can't say this story is over, but life is very busy right now, so I wanted to tie things in a bit of a bow just in case. I'm not going to mark it complete just yet, but if I'm not able to update in at least six weeks, I will.**_

 _ **Again, thank you all for reading and replying, it's very inspiring!**_


	11. Epilogue

Weeks ago, Careese and this story came flooding back to my mind. When I write, I let the characters take me where they want to go, and sometimes that's not a good thing, but it's always an adventure. 'Oh, Baby!' was definitely an adventure. So, although the previous chapter was supposed to be the conclusion, this chapter is actually it.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Joss said, padding out the bathroom in her short silk robe.

John smiled at her cheerful greeting. "Good morning." He sat up, stretching his arms high above his head. It felt like he'd been sleeping for months. He felt rested, but so damn tired, like he'd run a marathon or something. "I slept through the alarm?"

"Yeah." She chuckled, taking a seat at her vanity and smiling at him through the mirror. "You over-exerted yourself last night, so you earned every bit of your shut-eye."

"Last night?"

"Okay, technically this morning, too. We went on until after midnight." Joss smoothed lotion on her arms and legs. "It had been long a long six weeks, but I promised to make up for lost time, and we certainly did that."

"Six weeks?" John blinked. He was more tired than he thought, because he didn't know what she was talking about. He remembered sex, but was this about six weeks?

"What's going on with you?" Joss left the vanity and touched John's forehead. "Do you feel okay?" She rubbed his scalp. "Did you bump your head during the festivities?"

"I don't know." Last night. Six weeks of waiting. His eyes widened with realization. John threw the covers aside. "I have to see Davie." Naked as the day he was born, John raced to the nursery and over to Davie's crib with Joss hot on his heels. John gasped. "He's little. He's so little."

"Not so little," Joss said, handing over his robe. "My mother is coming for a visit this morning and could walk in at any minute, what are you trying to do, John, give her a heart attack?"

"I wasn't thinking," he said, pulling on the robe and tying the belt.

"Clearly. Why are you concerned about Davie's size? He's above average for six weeks and the same size he was when you saw him a few hours ago." Joss cupped John's cheek, turning him to her. "What's up with you?"

"Six weeks." John laughed. "He's six weeks old."

"John?"

"It was a dream!" He pulled Joss to him, hugging her tight. "It was all a dream."

"What was a dream?"

"Davie." John turned to the sleeping baby, gently rubbing his tummy. "He was talking, Joss. Talking and so much more."

"You had a dream that he grew up?"

"I wish. He got a little older, but he was a very young baby. Only four months old."

"Four months old, and you say he was talking?"

"Talking, he knew his colors, and he was this close to walking." John stroked the downy dark waves covering Davie's head. He looked absolutely angelic, a direct contrast to his behavior in the dream. "He hated sharing you. He was so spiteful, but he was still my sweet boy." John shook his head, sighing. "It felt so real."

Joss laughed. "That felt real? Sounds to me like your projecting got out of hand. You've been saying 'Joss, our son is a genius' from practically the moment he was born. And in this very room on yesterday we talked about his perceived unhappiness with sharing me." Her laughter increased. "Your subconscious took you on a wild ride. Tell me about this dream."

"He was acing milestones." John brushed his thumb against Davie's curled little hand. "Rolling over, stacking blocks, pointing out colors, and then he started talking. He understood everything. He didn't like sharing you, and boy did he made that clear. Even saying 'No' when I kissed you. We called Angie and David to take a look at him. They thought we were crazy, because Davie wouldn't talk in front of anyone but us. Not even Taylor. It's like we were imagining it."

" _You_ were," she quipped.

"I didn't know that in the dream." John shook his head. He still couldn't believe it was a dream. "Joss, it felt so real."

"A four-month-old talking baby felt real to you? Come on."

"I know how it sounds."

She crossed her arms, staring incredulously. "Do you?" she said.

John suppressed a laugh. "Right now, you look like Angie and David did when we told them about Davie."

"Oh, a look of disbelief, huh?"

"Yes."

"What did Angie and David say?"

"Before our son talked in front of them, they thought we were proud parents over-exaggerating his little successes."

"You said he didn't talk in front of others."

"He didn't, but we got so fed up with him, we insisted he stop talking completely. The Haywards showed up right after, and Davie didn't waste a minute in saying "Da mad."

Joss covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. "This dream sounds hilarious."

"It wasn't so funny when I was having it. We'd assumed the protocol David used to treat your gunshot wound was responsible for Davie's rapid advancement, and he Angie agreed. He promised to keep digging to find out for sure, and Davie agreed to stop talking. I know I keep saying this, but it felt so real."

Joss grunted, shaking her head. "Please, babe, stop saying that." She closed her arms around his waist. "What about me?" She gently nibbled his neck. "How real do I feel to you?"

Hardening instantly, John flashed a big smile and pushed against her. How he loved her. "As real as that," he said, lowering his head and seizing her lips in a deep, drugging kiss. His sighs of pleasure made way for groans of disbelief as Davie's piercing screams invaded the romantic moment. This definitely wasn't a dream. "Seriously?"

"It's not your bad dream becoming a reality," Joss said, reading his thoughts. "Listen."

"His hungry cry," John said, detecting the telling pitch.

"Yes, your son wants to eat." Cradling Davie in her arms, Joss walked over to the rocker and started nursing him. Davie quieted instantly as he suckled greedily. "You know, your dream might've been a bit of a wake-up call for you, too."

"A wake-up call?" John pulled out the matching ottoman and sat. "What do you mean?"

"The minute he started crying, you assumed it was because you were kissing me. He's a baby, John, he's not conniving. Does he have bad timing? Of course, and that will be the case for a while, but he's very much a chip off the old block."

"You lost me."

"You're both two greedy males who love and need me as much as you love and need each other. You want what you want when you want it, and right now, you both want me." Joss beamed proudly. "I'm the most popular girl in the house."

"You're the only girl in the house, but you're right." John offered Davie his pinkie finger and the baby instinctively wrapped his tiny hand around it. "I love him so much. That dream was something else, but he's not my competition, just my heart, like you," he said, kissing her sweetly. "Speaking of hearts, think I can get a closer look at the special one you got for me yesterday."

"You've gotten a lot of close looks at that heart since yesterday."

"I know, but when Anna gets here, she's gonna want to spend time with this little heart." John caressed Davie's flexing cheek as he continued to feed. "So, I think it's a good idea I spend more time with this one," he said, caressing the tiny design from her bikini wax. "I really do love it."

"Who are you telling?" Joss laughed. "And I know you don't just mean the heart design."

John laughed. "Am I that transparent?"

"Hmm." A teasing smile turned her perfect lips. She lowered her head as her eyes brightened with humor. "What's that you say, Davie?" She smirked. "Yes, Da is a horny devil. Uh-huh, I agree he's that transparent. Yes, we do still love him anyway."


End file.
